The darkness lurking in the heart
by Vyhnan
Summary: Advertencias: Petplay, dominación, diferencia de edades, lenguaje explícito, uso de drogas. Jacob cedió ante el encanto de Maxwell Roth, el líder de los Blighters, y a su lado descubrió una faceta que jamás esperó tener. El asesino impetuoso, valiente e indómito se volvió un cachorrito complaciente bajo el dominio del temible templario. ¿Lo peor? Jacob se entregó voluntariamente.


La historia está en progreso, y temo decirles (o me complace decirles, según sea el caso) que sólo será porno. Si esperan profundidad, no la encontrarán. ¡Lo siento! No nací con el don de la escritura y sólo sirvo para escribir cochinadas. Igual espero que disfruten. Si esta historia tiene buena recepción añadiré la segunda parte. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Jacob había aprendido a sucumbir meses atrás.

Sólo ante él. Sólo ante el único hombre capaz de intimidarle y cautivarle a la vez: Maxwell Roth.

Todo inició como un simple trato. Le secundaron muchas misiones, uno que otro encuentro casual y, finalmente, episodios de cortejo que lograron envolver al asesino y hacerlo sucumbir ante el hechizante encanto del líder de los Blighters.

Jacob ya había atravesado la época de conflictos y dudas acerca de sus preferencias. Roth le había ayudado a convencerse de que una relación entre dos hombres no tenía por qué estar mal. Y, aunque así fuera, Jacob ya había golpeado, asesinado y destruido demasiadas cosas como para continuar cuestionándose el peso de sus pecados.

Además… ¿Cómo algo tan sublime podría ser tan malo como lo pintaba la sociedad?

Jacob jamás se había sentido tan completo y tan cómodo a lado de otro ser humano, ni siquiera al lado de Evie. Sólo Roth le había mostrado un interés genuino, sólo Roth era capaz de vislumbrar su potencial nato y de aceptar el caos que ardía en su corazón.

Sólo Roth era capaz de hacerlo estremecer con un roce, de hacerlo suspirar con una mirada y, sobre todo, de experimentar un placer que, Jacob juraba, jamás podría experimentar con nadie más.

Sus encuentros íntimos iniciaron con besos y roces discretos. Jacob fue lento y dubitativo al principio, cuestionándose aún los afectos de Roth, pero pronto le encontró el gusto a esos intercambios de calor y saliva y ahora era él mismo quien los buscaba la mayoría de veces.

Jacob estaba más que cómodo con la situación. Los encuentros con Roth no sólo eran divertidos y reconfortantes, sino que ahora, además, le hacían sentir cosas que jamás había sentido antes.

No había forma de que esto pudiera estar mal si se sentía tan bien.

* * *

—O-oi... Espera.

Las mejillas de Jacob estaban calientes, al igual que el resto de su rostro y de su cuerpo. Sus labios se mantenían entreabiertos y una capa de saliva los hacía brillar. Un tierno arrebol se había apoderado de su expresión y su pecho, desnudo y cubierto por un poblado vello oscuro, se movía al ritmo de su ajetreada respiración.

—¿Esperar a qué, querido?

El profundo barítono en la voz de Maxwell Roth ocultó el jadeo que escapó de los labios de Jacob un instante después de realizar su petición. El cuerpo del templario, descubierto (al igual que el de Jacob) de la cintura para arriba yacía sobre el del asesino, y las piernas de este último se mantenían abiertas para ofrecerle el espacio que se creaba entre la calidez de sus muslos.

Jacob intentó terminar su objeción, pero antes de conseguirlo sintió el cosquilleo del bigote de Roth acariciando su cuello y los labios del susodicho esbozando un sendero de besos a través de la piel. Dios, ¿cómo podía resistirse? Ni siqueira él mismo comprendía por qué le había pedido detenerse.

Jacob adoraba tener la boca de Maxwell Roth explorando su cuerpo y explotando su sensibilidad. Sin embargo, algunas veces las sensaciones extraídas de sus besos y mordiscos se tornaba... Abrumadora. Algunas veces, incluso entre la lujuria y el fuego del deseo, la incertidumbre atacaba a Jacob y le rogaba mostrar decoro.

—Esto... —inició, inseguro respecto a lo que él mismo deseaba decir, y ahogó un jadeo de placer cuando sintió cómo la boca del templario mordía un costado de su cuello y la succionaba.

—No hay nada que temer, Jacob cariño —le calmó Roth, incapaz de detener su ataque en la garganta del menor—. Hemos hecho esto antes y, si no mal recuerdo, a ti te encanta.

La sonrisa del templario se ensanchó, y en respuesta las mejillas de Jacob se sintieron mucho más calientes. No tenía ni cómo negarlo, sobre todo porque ahora mismo tenía una erección palpitando contra el abdomen del mayor.

—No estoy asustado —corrigió Jacob a la defensiva y frunció levemente el entrecejo, ganándose un nuevo mordisco de parte de Roth, esta vez en la clavícula sobre la cual gravitaba el tatuaje del cuervo—. Es sólo que tú...

—¿Yo qué, querido? —interrumpió Roth de inmediato, dejando la oración incompleta en los labios de Jacob. Fuera lo que fuera que tuviera que decir, a Roth no le interesaba saberlo. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era disfrutar de su adorado asesino, no de escuchar protestas y excusas para dilapidar su candente sesión de afectos.

—Tú... —Jacob intentó continuar la oración interrumpida, pero era imposible hablar o pensar mientras Roth saboreaba sus clavículas y descendía a través de su cuello, haciendo que un cosquilleo naciera en el abdomen de Jacob y bajara hasta su entrepierna. ¡Dios! Ya ni siquiera recordaba qué demonios iba a decir.

Los ojos del asesino se cerraron y su cuerpo se entregó al placer que su experimentado amante le proporcionaba. Siempre era lo mismo. Las protestas del joven Frye terminaban desapareciendo detrás de jadeos, gemidos y gritos de placer. Cada vez que intentaba poner excusas, Roth las devoraba con sus labios y lo obligaba a callarse, a dejar de pensar.

Cuando estaba con Roth, Jacob no necesitaba pensar... Sólo sentir. Y lo hacía, oh, cómo lo hacía. Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados mientras sentía cómo la boca del templario jugueteaba en sus pezones, mordiéndolos y chupándolos hasta que éstos estuvieron húmedos y erectos entre sus labios. Jacob mordió el dorso de su mano para intentar controlar su voz, y fue castigado por ello con un mordisco que le arrancó un quejido de dolor.

—Oh, Jacob. Aún eres tan joven, tan temeroso... —Roth atrapó la mano de Jacob y la movió con lentitud, intentando descubrir su boca. Y, aunque Jacob intentó resistirse, bastó escuchar las palabras del otro para que desistiera y le permitiera hacer lo que quería.

—No tengo miedo —repitió con un rastro de molestia en la voz. Roth, por su lado, sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y buscó su frente para poder besarla con dulzura,

—Entonces muéstrate como eres, querido —le alentó, hundiendo el añil de su mirada en los ojos del asesino—. Decidido, feroz, salvaje. Entrégate a mí con la libertad con la que ya lo has hecho muchas veces antes, Jacob.

Ah, ¿cómo resistirse? Las palabras de Roth, siempre tan efectivas y poderosas lograron deshacerse por completo de la incertidumbre del asesino. No quería hacerle pensar que no le deseaba... Ni que era incapaz de entregarse a él, porque ambos sabían muy bien que no era así. Sabía que sólo ante Maxwell Roth podía ser él mismo, mostrarle cuán complejo era en su necesidad. Sabía que podía demostrarle el lado más oscuro de su corazón a Roth y que éste le aceptaría y continuaría amándolo sin restricción.

Y, con ese conocimiento fresco en su mente, Jacob se entregó.

Primero, sus manos se movieron a través de la espalda del templario, recorriendo los relieves que se creaban en sus omóplatos y en su vértebra. Se deleitó con la firmeza inesperada de sus músculos y gimió mientras el templario volvía a deleitarse con su pecho.

Sintió mordidas y succiones que lo llenaron de una electricidad estimulante, y esta vez no contuvo su voz. Podía sentir cómo su pene palpitaba bajo la tela de su pantalón, ansiosa por ser liberada, y se removió bajo el cuerpo de Roth para, en una súplica silenciosa, pedirle que hiciera algo al respecto.

Afortunadamente, Roth conocía sus deseos a la perfección. Habían compartido la cama en incontables ocasiones y el templario había logrado descifrar los mensajes ocultos tras los gestos de Jacob, tras sus gemidos y tras esas eróticas ondulaciones que realizaba su cadera cada vez que necesitaba estimulación.

Jacob estaba perdido en el mar de estímulos que el otro le proporcionaba, entregado y complacido, hasta que los besos pausaron y el único recuerdo de ellos fue la saliva que embadurnaba sus erectos pezones y una buena extensión de su garganta.

El joven Frye volvió a abrir los ojos, y al hacerlo se encontró con la diabólica -y siempre cautivante- mirada de Roth y con una sonrisa que sólo pronosticaba peligro. Un peligro que Jacob había aprendido a disfrutar.

Un espeluzno trepó por su vértebra. No necesitó preguntar el motivo de la pausa, pues antes de que pudiera hacerlo Roth se la comunicó.

—Quiero ver la mejor parte de ti, Jacob —siseó el templario, relamiéndose los labios—. Muéstrame qué tan bueno eres y cuánto te gusta exponerte ante mí.

La respiración de Jacob se hundió en su garganta. Esa voz, esa firmeza, esa petición. Si había manera de resistirse ante ese encanto diabólico, Jacob no quería descubrirla.

El impetuoso, salvaje e indómito Jacob Frye cesaba de serlo cuando se trataba de Roth. En manos del templario, Jacob era dócil y sumiso; impaciente y necesitado.

Con un asentimiento de la cabeza, Jacob se movió bajo el cuerpo del templario y éste se hizo a un lado para obsequiarle de vuelta su movilidad. Sabía, después de todo, que Jacob no escaparía. Sabía que era suyo y que se encontraba bajo su control.


End file.
